Loving Spencer, Especially
by oSpashleyo
Summary: My version of the initial Spashley love life. On-going series according to me. I'm a Spashley fanatic so it will be hard for me to put drama into the picture because I love the LOVE! ; It gets THERE eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Best friends. Almost more. Spencer and Ashley are walking the campus of King High chatting about the events of English class. Nothing huge.

Ashley begins to study Spencer's features, her hair, her eyes, her nose… her lips. The way her lips moved when she spoke or laughed or smiled. She had chosen the perfect lip gloss… clear… perfect for…

"Ash?" Spencer gazed into Ashley's attentive eyes. "Hello? Earth to Ashley… Ashley!"

"Wha—huh? Oh sorry," Ashley blushed, wait Ashley blushed? "I was just thinking." Ashley then thought to herself, '_What the hell! Did you just blush!? Did she notice it was her I was thinking about? Stupid… but she's so beautiful'._

"About…?" Spencer questioned thinking, '_I hope she says me. Please let it be me. Right… keep dreaming Carlin. She's way out of your league._

Ashley panicked and lied, of course, "Just this new song I'm writing. What rhymes with ridiculous?"

Spencer didn't buy it and smartly replied, "Conspicuous."

They walked to Ashley's car and rode to the Davies' mansion in silence. The Veronicas blasting on the radio. As they pulled up and got out of the car Ashley opened the front door and allowed Spencer to walk in first. Still in silence, they make their way to Ashley's bedroom and turn on the stereo. The soft sounds of Ingrid Michaelson soon fill the room.

Spencer looks at Ashley sprawled out across her bed on her back with her eyes closed. A sudden urge tugs at her guts. She has a strange need to crawl on top of Ashley and lay down across her body. _'Are you insane Spencer? She's your best FRIEND not your GIRLFRIEND! Can I resist this feeling though? Yes. No. Yes… No._

Ashley lies there with her eyes closed thinking, _'What if I just got up and kissed her? Would she kiss me back? Why do I care? I'm Ashley freakin' Davies. I get what I want when I want it… She's special. That's why. Just lay here. Wait for her. She's worth it._

Spencer slowly walks to the foot of Ashley's bed and stands there for a few seconds before beginning her climb onto Ashley. By now Lindsey Harper's All Over You is playing. Slowly she climbs all the way until their faces are inches away from each other.

Ashley opens her eyes and her gaze is met by those blue pools that make her melt. She doesn't breathe. Doesn't speak. Just stares. Content. A smirk forms on her face as she moves a hand up to tuck Spencer's hair behind her ear.

Not being fast or persistent at all, keeping a slow steady pace, Spencer closes the gap between their mouths. The shivers that run through her body are indescribable. The kiss wasn't 'hot', it was soft, sensual, and sexy. It felt like euphoria to the both of them. Finally, they pull away at the same time.

"Wow," Spencer breathed.

Ashley was speechless. She merely nodded. _'No words could describe what she felt. Wow and so much more. Wow… _

"Spence?" Ash asked as she noticed Spencer's eyes divert from her own. "Look at me please?"

The blonde turned her gaze back to the brown eyes she dreamed about. They were darker than they had been. Deeper. Sexier.

"Spence, is this what you wanted? I mean I know you kissed me but is th—" Ashley was silenced by Spencer's mouth on her's. More passionate this time. Still not escalating to a level of lovemaking. But definitely more passionate. Lasting longer than the last kiss.

Spencer pulled away this time and whispered straight into Ashley's ear, "I've never been so sure. You make me feel beautiful."

The whispers drove Ashley crazy. Without thinking, she moaned lightly and dug her nails slightly into Spencer's back.

Spencer developed a smug look and her face was now hovering over Ashley's again. _'Did I just make Ashley Davies moan? By whispering to her? Yes, I did. Damn. That's hot. _

"Ash… you okay?" Spencer smirked, tracing Ashley's lips with her finger.

Ashley could not let Spencer be the one in charge here. Now that the barriers are down and everything is a go… it's time for Ashley to be Ashley. In one swift motion, Ashley rolled over on top of Spencer.

A shocked gasp escaped from Spencer's mouth.

"What Spence? Did I hurt you?" Spencer shook her head. "Good, did I arouse you?" Spencer nodded. "What do you want?"

"You." Is all Spencer could manage to say.

Ashley asked, "Do you want to? Even though this was our first kiss? I don't want you to think this is what our relationship will be if we do. I need you to know before we take this step."

Contemplative, Spencer thought everything through in her head. This was her new 'first time.' Was this really special enough? Ashley would wait. She would make it special.

"Not yet. I want to. Bad. But… I want it to be really REALLY special. This is the… new 'first time' I want," Spencer managed to pull out of her nervousness.

Ashley smiles, "Good. I was just thinking the same thing. Let's just lay here for now."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Sorry it took so long… you know how it is w/ holiday break. Thanks for the reviews I got. Love them. I'm trying to take my time with the chapters so they are really good… First fanfic and all… Love you guys…*****

The following day…

Ashley had gotten up early to pick Spencer up for school. As Ashley pulled up to the Carlin home she shuts off the ignition and takes a deep breath. The first whole day of Spencer and Ashley's newfound relationship. Ashley's head rattled with excitement as she rang the doorbell.

Paula is the one to answer the door. "Oh… H-Hello Ashley. What are you doing here so early?"

"Spence asked if I would mind picking her up early so she can clock in some study time for our test in English. Hope that's okay," Ashley stated, nonchalantly. _'Wow… She looks pretty unhappy. Why does she hate me so much? Oh that's right! You have corrupted her perfect little angel and turned her into a big lesbo…_

Around the time Ashley had finished her statement, Spencer came darting down the stairs. She looked as if she had been up for hours working on her look for school… She had been, but it wasn't for school. Wearing the top Ashley had once said was her favorite of her's and pants that 'flattered' her, Spencer smiles.

"Wow, Spence, you look really beautiful today," Paula started, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, just in a good mood today," Spencer lied, "figured my look should reflect my mood,

Ashley was absolutely flabbergasted. She tried to hide the desire in her eyes, and was failing miserably. Luckily, Paula was too occupied with thoughts of why her precious little lamb looked so fierce. Ashley just nodded and Spencer said her goodbyes to her mom and dad.

Spence and Ash walked to Ashley's car and began their ride to school.

"Wow… Spence, you have absolutely no idea how gorgeous you are," Ashley broke the silence, "You are making it very hard to protect your place in the closet."

All Spencer could manage was a melting, inviting smile and a simple, "Thanks, Ash."

The rest of the ride was silent. Finally, they pulled into the King High student parking lot and sat there for about twenty minutes, just looking at each other with soft music playing in the background.

Aiden walks by and notices the looks on their faces. _'Finally!'_ he thought to himself, smirking, then walking to class.

The ringing of a bell breaks the attentiveness between the two girls and they make their way to first period. Ashley is fighting back the instinct to walk hand-in-hand with Spencer. Spence seems oblivious, smiling that smile, just walking. They take their seats beside one another in chemistry at their lab table.

As the teacher rambled on with the blah blah coefficient blah catalyst, Ash was planning the new 'first time.' Acting out the sappiest, most romantic ways to make love to Spencer. A trail of rose petals… too cliché she decided. Lots of candles… too cheesy. _'What is Spencer's favorite thing to do? Be adorable… Okay, Ash c'mon. Uh...' _

RIIIIING

"Aw, I'm sad now," Ashley is the first to speak as they walk out of class.

"Why?" Spencer asks with her best pouty face, adorable of course.

"Because next period I won't get to stare at my hot girlfriend," Ash replies with a smirk and a wink.

Spencer rolls her eyes and says, "I'll see you at lunch," as she walks to her next class at the other end of the campus.

This was Ashley's study hall period, the one where she usually leaves campus and comes back for next period. Today she stayed and made her way to the library, finding an empty table in the corner and sat down with her notebook.

'_Okay,' _her thoughts started,_ 'How am I going to pull off the PERFECT new "first time"? I will…' _

*buzzzzzz* Her cell phone went off with her text alert. She quickly looked around to make sure no teachers were present and yanked it out.

From Aiden:  
'so i saw u lookin spence all googly eyed 2day. wats ^?'

'_CRAP!!'_

Ash:  
'u already kno how i feel about her. wat do u mean?'

Aiden:  
'ash. u 2 were staring each other down lookin romantic & crap'

Ash:  
'l8er aiden, ok?'

After that she ignored the next text. Now back to the most important issue right now… Spencer's new time. _'Okay. She likes sweet, cute things, a necklace with a special inside joke… yeah that's cute. Then, uh… _

*buzzzzzz* Another text. Frustrated Ashley whips out her phone expecting 2 messages from Aiden.

**2 new messages: Aiden, Spence**

Aiden:  
'fine'

Spence:  
'i miss u baby. math is so boring.'

Smiling, Ash replies:  
'i miss u 2. u would b proud of me. i'm actually in study hall.'

Spence:  
'i am proud of you. bell's about 2 ring. c u in a few.'

Ashley looked at the clock and realized it's already been an hour between texting and thinking about sappy stuff. So far all she had was necklace? Argh!

At lunch…

Spencer, Ashley, and Aiden sit at their usual table. Spence and Aiden begin talking about how stupid school is; Mr. So-and-So is so monotone, blah blah blah blah blah. Ashley can't help thinking Aiden is going to be a jerk-off and start in on Spence about this morning. He didn't.

"Ash? What's going through your head?" Spence asks, looking concerned as her usually mouthy girlfriend sat there picking at her food silently.

Ash looks at Aiden, then leans over to Spencer and whispers, "I want to tell Aiden, if that's okay. I mean I don't want to like scream it over the lunch table but…"

Spencer nods her head, "I was wondering when you were going to say something. Aiden is fine. That's duh. I don't mind… I think he kinda knows already."

"Why?" Ash asks, eyes wide open.

"He's smirking right now and he's not exactly stupid."

"Oh right…"

Finally leaning away Ash just looks at Aiden and smiles. Aiden laughed a kind of 'Oh-ho-ho' sounding laugh and says, "I knew it!"

Spencer laughed and said, "Be a little louder Aiden, I don't think the pope heard you."

The next two days of the school week went by pretty slowly. But Ashley finally had he plan when she felt Spence was ready… Which appeared to be this weekend…


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews give me the encouragement I need to post more. I'm going as fast as I can to make them top quality. School is kicking my butt right now… anyway…**

This weekend…

Ashley picked up her cell off the end table around 1 pm and called her blue-eyed bombshell.

"Hey you," The other end answered and Ashley could hear the beaming smile on Spencer's face.

"Hey baby, so I hope you aren't busy tonight. Because, I'm going to cook for you. Mom's out of town, it'll be just you and me." Ashley sort of asked.

"Of course I'm not busy. What time are you coming to pick me up?" Spence asked, still beaming.

"Around 7. That okay?"

"Perfect. I'll be ready."

They hang up and now they both begin to freak out about what to wear… only Ashley is worried about so much more. Preparing for tonight.

'_Okay, okay. Necklace… check. Spence's favorite playlist… check. Her favorite perfume on me… check. Candles but not too many… check.'_

Thinking everything in her room was ready she heads down to the kitchen and dining room.

***********************************************************************************************************

Spencer is pacing her room. _'Oh god. What do I wear? Something hot, yet subtle. Sexy, yet modest. What the hell do I have that meets those requirements?'_

Around the time Spencer finds the dress she was looking for Clay knocks on her door.

"Come in," Spencer calls from her closet.

"Hey Spence," Clay begins, "I need to talk to you about something. Something really important."

Spencer becomes slightly frightened with wonder of what this will be about.

"Okay. This isn't easy for me to ask… Is Ashley a good kisser?" Clay smiles real wide.

"Clay! Your butthead! What the hell?" Spencer cannot believe Clay just said that. How does he know? Did I say something to him? Did he see me somehow? No, that's not possible. Hmmm…

"Spence, I'm your big brother. The one that actually pays attention to how you feel. I've seen the 'secret glances' you and Ash share. I've even heard you whispering to her at night when I walk to the bathroom. I'm not stupid," Clay draws out just to watch Spencer squirm.

"Oh my God, Clay!" Spencer is laughing now, "If you must know, Ashley is an AMAZING kisser, just the way she moves her tong--"

"OH-Kay. Spence, you win. Big bro doesn't need to hear all that." With that Clay walks out of the room and closes the door.

'_Okay, wow that was awkward,' Spence thinks, 'Alright, this dress is PERFECT. What time is it? 3 ALREADY?! Wow I spent a long time looking for that dress…Now I shower.'_

*********************************************************************************************************

6:00pm

Back at the Davies mansion, everything is set. Chicken alfredo is ready. Table is set all romantically. The necklace is set in the center of the bed. Candles lit. Ashley smells nice. And looks drop dead gorgeous in her black vest and skirt.

Grabbing her keys and heading out the door she calls Spencer.

"Hey baby, is anyone besides you at the house?" Ashley asks.

"Clay is, but he kinda figured out we are together. So go ahead and come over." Spencer states waiting for her reaction about Clay.

Ashley turns the ignition and replies, "Clay knows? That's cool. I like him… Glen… not so much. I'm on my way, gorgeous."

About ten minutes later, Ashley pulls up to the Carlin household and walks to the door. She rings the doorbell with butterflies… no bats flying around her stomach. She hears the sound of heels approaching through the door, then finally…

Spencer walks to the door and opens it to find Ashley looking unbelievable.  
Ashley's eyes grow wide as she stares at Spencer's form-fitting red dress.

'_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Wow. Wow. Wow. Breathe, Ashley. You can jump her later,' Ashley screams to herself._

"Wow, Ash, you… look… amazing." Spencer barely manages. _'Amazing, no. I can't even cover it. Just wow._

"I'd be willing to bet my entire existence and everything I own I don't look as amazing as you do," Ashley states, then, "You ready?"

Nodding, Spencer followed Ashley to the passenger side of her car and smiled as Ashley opened the door for her to get in. Walking around to the driver's side, Ashley gets in so smoothly, you would think she could float.

The ride to the Davies' was silent and content. They arrived and got out of the car, never breaking the silence until they reach the door.

"Spence, I'm going to need you to close your eyes if you don't mind," Ashley says as sweetly as she possibly could. Spencer obeyed.

Ashley led Spencer to sit down at the table she had set for them and sat across from Spencer.

"Okay, you may open your eyes now."

Spencer looked at the table and the romantic atmosphere Ashley had created, "Ash, you made my favorite! And this place looks amazing. Thank you so much."

Ashley just smiled and nodded. They began to eat, exchanging loving, longing glances every once and a while.

"Mmm, that was delicious, Ash," Spencer smiled as she finished her meal.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Ashley replied in a subtly sexy manner, "Now follow me, I have a surprise for you.

Taking Spencer by the hand, Ashley slowly leads them into the dimly lit room with candles placed just perfectly.

In awe, Spencer looked around at the altered room and gasped lightly. _'Oh my goodness, did Ashley Davies not only clean her room but make it romantic for me? I definitely love this girl…'_

"Alright, close your eyes again," Ash commanded sweetly, walking over to the bed to retrieve the necklace and made her way back to Spencer, "Okay… now open 'em."

Spencer opens her eyes to see an elegant and amazing, but simple necklace with the letters ILTB engraved on the inside of it.

"I-L-T-B?" Spencer inquired.

"I love these brownies," Ashley began with a smirk, "We both know that is when I almost said I love you for the first time, and I wanted it to be a reminder of how I really feel."

Spencer smiled and tilted her head to one side as if asking—And how is that?

"I love you, Spencer Carlin."

'_Please say it back, please, please, please!'_

'_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ASHLEY, I LOVE YOU, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"I love you too, Ashley Davies." Spencer replied as calmly as she could manage.

Ashley pulled Spencer into a deep, passionate kiss by grabbing her hips. The kiss slowly progressed into a hot need for more. Spencer could feel her core becoming hotter… wetter.

Giving Spencer a slight push, they begin to make their way to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Finally, Ashley pulled away just to sit on the bed and pull Spencer over her lap. Spence's dress is now barely covering her ass as Ashley's hands begin to move under the garment. Spencer lifts her arms as the garment falls to the floor.

Spencer, then, began to kiss Ashley again and unbutton her vest. Sliding it off of Ashley's shoulders, she pulls away to look at Ashley's sculpted torso. They stare into one another's eyes before Ashley slides her hands up Spencer's back and carefully removes the last garment on her upper body.

"Wow," Ashley whispers, barely audible, "You're so… amazingly… beautiful."

The passion and tension in this room is too much as Spencer loses control of her body and kisses Ashley with more passion than you can imagine. One by one, the remaining garments were ripped off.

Ashley flipped their position to find herself resting on top of Spencer. Their bodies pressed firmly against one another with no boundaries.

"Spence, I love you."

Spencer looked into the brown eyes that had turned to black, "I love you, too."

The kiss wasn't sweet. It was controlled by lust, heat, and hunger. Sliding her hands up and down the blonde's body, Ashley claimed every inch of Spencer with love. Spencer was about to burst with anticipation when Ashley began to truly make love to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bet you thought I forgot about you. Mid-terms, Christmas shopping, I haven't found the time. Finally…. Here's a post. I'll try to make it good…. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Hours passed, they never stopped. Finally…

Spencer lies there awake in a sleeping Ashley's arms, tracing patterns on her bare stomach. Ashley stirred underneath Spencer's touch but never opened her eyes.

Slowly Spencer arose from bed to see she had 4 missed calls and one new voice message on her phone.

'_Shit!' _She thought to herself.

'Spencer, this is your mom, just wanted to let you know dad and I have decided to stay away for a couple more days, you must be sleeping. Call when you wake.' The phone stated calmly.

'_Oh my God! Thank you!' _

"Spence?" Ashley managed in a quiet, raspy voice.

Crawling back under the covers to Ashley, Spencer slips her arm across the toned brunette's stomach and whispers, "Right here baby," placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Mmm, why'd you get up?" Ashley asked, gradually regaining her husky, sexy voice.

"Had to check my phone, mommy dearest called four times and left a message," Spencer explained. Looking at Ashley's sympathetic "uh-oh" face she quickly adds, "But it's all good, she's decided to stay away for a couple more days."

'Days, hmmm?' Ashley deliberated, 'Days with my sexy girlfriend, without her mom or my mom or anyone to bug us. In my empty house. Alone. In my—Holy shit'

Spencer had begun to whisper into Ashley's ear, "Baby, you are amazing. Look at me." Ashley obeyed, looking deep into her eyes. "Okay, this is the part where I get all dramatic and sentimental… You have no idea how much this meant to me. You made me feel… something I'd never even dreamed about."

"Spence," Ashley interrupted with a sweet smile, "Thank you for saying all this, but I know. I felt it, too. I didn't know that this kind of love existed. Just don't talk. Kiss me."

The blonde happily obeyed and began with a sensual, slow kiss that began to escalate to hot and sexy.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard. And I get what I want, my name is my credit card_ Ashley's phone began to ring

"Oh my flipping God!" Ashley groaned in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me!" She got out of bed and grabbed her robe to cover her naked body and answered her phone, seeing it is Aiden.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed.

"Hey Ash," Aiden started cheerfully then realized Ashley's tone, "Did I wake you?"

"Not exactly," With this statement she glanced over at Spencer laying in her bed, naked, watching her intently, just smirking.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Spence wanted to go to a movie tonight?" Aiden asked ignoring her coldness.

"I don't know let me ask Spencer now," Ashley stated loudly looking to Spencer, "Baby, you want to go to a movie tonight?" Ashley shook her head no to hint to Spencer how she should answer, holding the phone towards her.

"Uh, I don't think I'm up for a movie tonight, can we just hang out me and you?" Spencer answered a little louder than she normally would have.

"Sure babe," Ashley winked.

"Sorry, Aid-"

"I heard her, it's cool, See you guys later," Aiden also added, "By the way, I know you guys are hooking up."

With that the phone conversation was over and Ashley made her way back to her blonde angel, shredding her robe along the way. Crawling back into bed, she runs a finger from Spencer's cheek to her lips, then down her chest in between her breasts.

Spencer's eyes have turned a deeper shade of blue than normal. The lust was impossible to hide. Ashley's core grew wetter by the second at Spencer's responses. Replacing her finger with kisses down the same trail.

Spencer writhed in anticipation under her touch, moaning softly. Smiling, Ashley continued her current path, kissing down to her stomach then right above where Spencer needed her most.

**--Use your imagination… can't write NC-17 stories on here technically--**

Around 2 P.M. Spencer finally decided to get out of bed, leaving Ashley sleeping once again. This time Spencer put on some shorts and a tank top, grabbing her phone to call her mom.

**_RIING_**

"Hello?" Paula answered on the other line

"Hey mom, just got your message? You told me to call?" Spencer asked sweetly.

"Late start, huh," Paula began but continued without letting Spencer answer, "So your dad and I have been talking a lot about you and… Ashley." Spencer could hear the uncomfortable tone in her voice. "Well, I have decided that you are too important for me to judge you and if Ashley makes you happy, I will accept her as your friend… and more if anything were to develop."

Spencer's smile couldn't get any bigger, "Thanks, mom. It means a lot to me that you can look past everything and see me as your daughter who you love. Have fun. I love you."

Paula smirked, proud of herself, "I love you, too."

Spencer is ecstatic. Right now, nothing can bring her down. Her mom has decided to be understanding, she has a beautiful new girlfriend, whom she loves indescribably, and they have to house to themselves for a couple days.

She heads downstairs to see what's in the fridge.

Ashley wakes up about five minutes after Spencer leaves the room. She reaches next to her to find empty bed. _'Oh God, was that all a dream? No, I'm naked… that's Spencer's dress on my floor… Where's Spencer? Probably hungry.' _She realizes as she feels the extremity of her hunger hit her. Sliding her robe on she heads to the kitchen to find Spencer making eggs and French toast.

"Mmm, that smells good." Ashley says placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Spencer says turning to peck Ashley softly on the lips.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating their "breakfast" and watching TV while snuggling. The rest of the weekend…. Well the number of times they made love is uncertain to the two of them...

The shower.

The bed.

The kitchen.

They decided to save a few places for later though…


	5. Author's Apologies

So, when I began writing this story I was a junior in high school. I got EXTREMELY busy and my writing had to come to a halt.

I am now a freshman in college, with a much more flexible schedule. Therefore, I'm going to try and post more on this story.

Due to certain inspiration and a reminder of how much joy writing brought me, I'm back.

I'm incredibly sorry about the extreme delay.


End file.
